


Trying

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby making, F/M, Prompt Fic, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: trying to get pregnant (Rumple and Belle)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying

She said, “Are they going to be doing that often?”

He said, “Doing what?”

She said, “Asking us to help them.”

He said, “They’ve been doing it for over thirty years.”

She said, “Can we make them stop?”

He said, “Do you want to have a baby with me?”

They were laying in bad, married three days, listening to the rain pound against the window.

“What?” Belle sat up, “A baby?”

“I just want to know. You mentioned children back in the Dark Castle. Not necessarily _my_ children, but having children none the less. If you don’t want to that’s fine, I was just wondering-” Rumpelstiltskin sat up too.

“Rumple-”

“I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to, I don’t think that’s possible-”

“Rum-”

“But if you still wanted to have children, I do. Want to have children that is.”

“Rumpelstiltskin,” she said.

“I want to have children with you,” he said.

“Now?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said.

“Okay,” she said and laid back down.

“What?”

“I want to have children,” she said, slowly, in case he didn’t understand, “With you.”

“Really?” he didn’t understand.

“Yes, husband, I want to make a baby with you,” she sighed, “But it is a two person operation. I don’t think I can do it by myself-”

He kissed her, gently, but grabbed at her nightgown, tearing the buttons off in his haste. Her hands found his night shirt, trying to push it off without breaking mouth to mouth contact.

They broke apart, Belle gasping for air as she pushed his shirt over his head. Rumpelstiltskin dropped lower to run kisses from her navel, between her breasts, across her throat, back to her mouth.

Her hips bucked. He nipped at the place where her neck met shoulder. His hands caught her wrists, pushing them above her head. Belle moaned as his kisses moved down again.

“I want to see you,” he kissed her stomach, “carrying my child.”

He lapped at one nipple, flicking it with his tongue before repeating with the other. His hands let her go so as to slid down her body, pulling her underwear down, off, away.

“Rum, I- please,” she reached for him, but he pushed her hands away.

“Patience, my sweet,” he teased her wet folds, spreading her before sliding a long finger inside.

Belle moaned and he added two more. He pumped them in and out, finding a pace that drove her mad, but not over the edge.

Her hands grabbed the sheets, “please!”

She didn’t remember him taking off his underwear, or moving her legs apart, but just when she though she couldn’t take it any longer, he had pushed inside her. The single, fluid movement felt deeper than before.

He grunted, falling into their fast and hard pace.

“Open your eyes,” he gasped, “Belle, please.”

Belle’s eye’s fluttered open, and she cried out, climaxing and clenching around him.

Moments later he came too, spilling his seed that would hopefully create life inside her.

Belle sighed. She smiled at him. Rumpelstiltskin rolled them both onto their sides, wrapping her legs around him and staying firmly inside her.

“My love, my sun,” he whispered.

He kissed her eyelids.

“My moon, my love,” she replied softly as they fell asleep.


End file.
